Reunion
by peacelight
Summary: This is a story about Harry reconnecting with the Dursleys and a view of his wedding day. i hope u like it ONE SHOT


**Reunion**

Harry Potter was content in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He was sitting on the couch with his fiancé.

"I still can't believe the size of this wedding." Ginny was complaining.

"Hey it's not my fault Gin you have a huge family."I said as I was laughing. I loved that having too much family was a problem.

"Really Potter you're the reason half the ministry has to be invited." She had a point there since Kingsley became minister I took over the Aurors offices, last year it became official, I was head of the Auror department so to be polite I had to invite heads of departments and some of them were friends.

"OK, but I make up for that because I have no family." She frowned at that she hated when I said things like that, but after all these years we stopped arguing about it.

There was a pecking at the window. Kreacher came into the living room and said "Master Harry an owls here for you" I nodded and looked at it.

I was surprised when I saw who it was from. "Thanks Kreacher."

"Who is it Harry?"

I looked at the envelope it was a letter

_Dear Harry,_

_It's your cousin Dudley I wanted to let you know that all the kids from our old primary school are getting together since we should all have finished school I wanted you to come. I haven't seen you since the war and I would like to talk. The school is letting us use their gym. It's on June 4 I hope you come_

_PS it's a formal party._

_Sincerely_

_Dudley Dursley._

Ginny grabbed the letter from my hand and read it. "So are you going to go?"

I couldn't decide. I was curious to see Dudley, but I hated primary school, and I never wanted to go back to being that kid.

"I don't know Gin, what do you think I should do?"

She looked at me and smiled "I say go and show them who Harry Potter became. Plus I want to meet your Aunt and Uncle I would really like to Hex them."

I laughed Ginny hated that I never did anything to them, though she only knows that they treated me badly not the whole locking me in a cupboard thing. I didn't want her to worry more about me. I had enough pity from the rest of the world.

"We can decide later lets go to bed you have quidditch practice and I have an early meeting."

The next day I came home to find Ginny and Teddy playing games, we watch him for most of the evening it's the only time were both free.

I loved seeing that it made me feel so much happiness.

"I'm going. I want to see me cousin."

She just nodded, Ginny probably figured out I was going before I did; she knew me to well.

So when that night came around I was getting dressed. I had a variety of muggle clothes, because me and Ginny spent so much time in the muggle world no one recognized me there.

"You look stunning Ginny just so you know" it was true the pale blue dress was cut beautifully. It showed off her amazing legs as well.

I ordered a ministry car seeing as we could just apparate to the gym.

"Harry why are you so nervous its just a few old class mates?" she looked confused.

"I haven't seen these kids since I was young, plus back then I was the kid that was picked on by Dudley and his gang of friends. It's just strange."

She nodded. The school looked the same. Surprising seeing as so much in my life had changed.

The driver came around to open the door. "Thank you Dirk"

Whenever I needed a driver I would call Dirk.

"No problem Harry when do you need me to pick you and the lovely Ginny up?" I was going to say 5 minutes but Ginny answered for me "2 hours should be good"

He closed the door and walked away. I saw people were looking at me and Ginny. I guess most people in the muggle world were just graduating so they were all broke while Ginny and I had money to burn.

I walked into the gym. I scanned looking for Dudley, I saw him at the back with his whole gang. He looked different a bit older, still well muscled.

Ginny squeezed my hand reassuringly.

I walked over to him this time I was Harry Potter head of the Auror department. I confident man not afraid of anyone least of all a play ground bully.

"Dudley thank you for the invitation" he looked at me and said "Blimey Harry is that you? Man you look different Sit down please and who is this?"

I smiled as I sat down next to Ginny the others at the table were surprised to. Being an Auror forced me to gain some muscle in case something physical was involved. I was no longer the skinny guy.

"This is Ginny my fiancé" he nodded "Nice to meet you and congrats."

Ginny looked at him for a moment before responding "Thank you Nice to meet you as well I've heard lovely things"

I chuckled subtly was not Ginny's strong suit.

"Yah about that Harry I'm sorry for all of that I was a right foul git." I smiled "Please Dudley that's old news speaking of which how are your parents?"

"Good same old same old after we returned to privet drive life picked up the same."

One of the girls I didn't recognize asked "So Potter you seem to have done well for yourself what do you do?"

I was going to answer but Ginny interrupted I guess she figured out the implications of her tone "He works for the ministry."

That was as close to the truth as we could come.

"Aren't you a bit young?" she responded

"When I got out of school I had a few contacts so I just happened. What are you lot up to know?" I responded quickly trying to steer the conversation away from this topic.

People filled us in on their lives Dudley was a boxing coach.

Piers a kid I did remember was the first to say something I didn't want Ginny to hear. "I'm surprised Potter I always thought you end up a criminal seeing as you attended St. Brutus."

Ginny asked "What school?" I never told her or anyone this. It was embarrassing that my aunt and uncle were so obviously hateful towards me.

Piers smirked "It's a school for criminals." He and everyone must have thought I didn't tell Ginny the truth but she surprised them by laughing.

"God is that's where they said you went?" I just nodded I was expecting her to be mad.

Piers and everyone but Dudley looked confused.

Ginny filled in everyone else in "We went to the same school a boarding school in Ireland for the gifted. But thinking back you probably should have gone to a school for criminals" she was still chuckling.

"Hey what do you mean I should I have gone to school for criminals? I was a great student." I said with a straight face that was not what I wanted to be remembered for because the truth was finally out.

"Right Harry you set the record for detentions in a year your fifth year and you're the only one I know who's gotten detention before the school year started remember" I did which caused me to laugh but I wasn't ready to give in.

So I fired back "but I was also capable of teaching full course by 5th year and I did win special services to the school." She smirked and said "OK how about the number of times you should have gotten expelled or do you need me to refresh your memory"

"Fine I was also the youngest player to make the team remember and I was captain."

I realized that people were staring at us but when we got in a discussion like this we were in our own world.

"Last game of the season you were banned remember why and the detentions for the rest of the year" I knew when I was out matched no matter what I said Ginny was right I was never a model student.

"Fine Gin you win but you weren't a saint either"

She was still chuckling.

Dudley was first to say something "Now that letter makes more sense."

Huh what letter. "What letter Dudley?"

He laughed "I guess you forgot but that night with the thingy's the ministry sent you that letter plus I heard some stories about from your friends."

Hestia probably she loved to talk and I guess I left a legacy at Hogwarts.

"Harry I'm going to the ladies room" Ginny said I nodded while she walked away.

"Harry she really is beautiful how long have you been going out?" Dudley asked.

"We'll we started going out when I was 16 but we took a break for a year and since then we've been together." I smiled thinking how lucky I was.

"So when's the wedding?"

"Were getting married in 4 weeks on the beach near her brothers cottage, the size of the wedding required it."

Remembering the idea of having at the burrow after Mrs. Weasley started on the guest list made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dudley asked breaking me from my train of thought.

"Oh just remembering some of the planning"

"You were involved?" he sounded skeptical cause let's face what bloke would do that to himself willingly.

"No way I just let Ginny's mom do whatever she wanted. Ginny and I have had little say we just gave her the key to our bank account."

When Ginny came back she wanted to dance, I still hated dancing but I could never say no to her.

When we were dancing we over heard some interesting things.

"Can you believe the size of that ring she was wearing?"

"Who would have thought a school for the gifted, Potter only gift was being a loser."

"Look who was tough now he was such geek when he was around here, guess he was to afraid of his aunt and uncle"

Ginny smiled at me "Glad you came?"

I thought for a minute and nodded, "I think I will invite Dudley to the wedding."

She nodded "That sounds nice"

As the song ended, I walked over to the table, Dudley smiled at me something I would never see.

"So Dudley if you want you can come to the wedding, I'll ask Hestia to pick you up."

He nodded "Um...should I tell mom and dad...I know mom may want to come"

The idea of them at my wedding was not a pleasant one I guess he could tell by my expression.

"I doubt they would want to come Dudley but if they do fine but I have one condition not one mention of my childhood"

He nodded, I couldn't protect them because I knew that everyone would be ready to hex them.

"Look I'm going to go I said I would stay but I really don't fancy spending the evening with people who hate me."

"That's not true they just don't know you" Dudley said.

"Hey it's alright I was never popular here I had plenty of friends outside of this neighborhood. If your mom and dad want to come send me an owl" Dudley nodded.

That made me think for a second "Dudley how did you know how to get in contact with me?"

He laughed at that "I learned a few things about your world when I was on the run, speaking of which your awesome man"

I smiled I never thought I would get a compliment from Dudley.

I sent a patronus to Dirk.

I waited with Ginny holding her as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You are amazing you know that Harry" Ginny said.

"Really why?" I asked.

"Because you forgave Dudley, I love you Harry Potter."

I smiled "I love you to know lets go home and get you out of that dress."

She laughed and nodded.

A great ending to a great day.

I was so nervous I was about to marry Ginny Weasley the perfect girl. Oh my god what if she changed her mind.

Or what if something went wrong, something always went wrong.

"Hey mate calm down, you will be fine" Ron distracted me from my panicking.

"But what if" he cut me off "You are Ginny and Harry you have been to the chamber of secrets and back, through war separation and over protective brothers this wedding is going to be a piece of cake."

I smiled for a second and then the nervous settled in and I said "what do you know, you and Hermione eloped which caused your mom to overcompensate with my wedding"

Ron just laughed "It doesn't matter the size of the wedding you're going to be nervous but I guarantee when you see the bride you will not be able to stop smiling."

He was right, breathe Harry breathe.

Neville, Seamus and Dean came into our tent, seeing as we were on the beach.

Neville said "man Harry this is a wedding"

I nodded and said "Thanks but that was Mrs. Weasley"

"Teddy is ready so is the bridal party so its time to take you place mate" Dean said.

I walked out.

As I saw the faces of all my friends I smiled. I could see Hagrid on his chair in the back with his handkerchief. All my friends from the ministry were there.

I saw Professor McGonagall sitting up near the front with Professor Flitwick and Sprout.

But it surprised me to see all three Dursley's in the back row. It made me happier.

As I stood waiting at the top I watched as Hermione and Luna walked down the aisle looking pretty.

Then Teddy the ring bearer and Victoire as an adorable flower girl, her mom helped her because she was still little.

But when I saw Ginny I felt my heart stop. She was gorgeous. Her gown was simple and elegant but she glowed. With her hair flowing around her on the arms of her dad.

I married Ginny in a bliss of total happiness.

After the ceremony people kept congratulating us, Mrs. Figgs, Minister Kingsley, Mrs Tonks but the one I was waiting for came towards the end of the night.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley. This is Ginny my wife"

She looked at my aunt and uncle as if she was deciding what to do "hello it's nice to meet you"

They nodded Vernon kept looking around as if he expected someone to attack him but Aunt Petunia was first to speak "Congratulations to you, your mother would have loved to see you today"

I was touched more than I wanted to admit.

"I'm surprised you came" I wanted to be truthful.

"Vernon and I wanted to apologize for how we treated you and hope that you forgive us" I nodded.

Today was beginning I had just joined a new family but it wouldn't hurt to include my own family.

* * *

**This a fluffy one-shot but i really do hope u enjoyed it.**

**J.K Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter,**


End file.
